A Dream Finally Come True
by Filly Ingles
Summary: Oneshot Finished Filly and Owl have been fighting over Skittery for too long, who ends up with Skittery's heart?


Hearts pounded as we ran down the docks of Brooklyn and made a flying leap into the water of the river. Then gasps for air interrupted the pounding of our hearts. Our heads emerging from water our lungs feeling ready to explode. Then the laughter started. Lungs normal, Laughter tingling, one heart still pounding with emotions welling inside.

I suddenly jumped on Skittery's shoulders pulling him under the water breathing in quickly as he grabbed my waist and pulled me under the water with him. Again both of us emerged spluttering and laughing. With a mischievous smile I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his warm hands come around my waist.

I watched as his head came closer and our lips met with a sweet kiss. He was a fabulous kisser. Better then I had ever kissed before. He had soft lips and a hard body that made me want to melt into him forever. I couldn't imagine a better kiss if I tried. Not that I had many other kisses to imagine against.

"I love ya so much. I still can't believe d'at ya me goil." He whispered against my mouth before it looked as if he was going to go in for another kiss.

Little did he know I had another plan. As he inched closer I dunked him. "Take that!" I shouted proudly and swam away from him laughing.

We continued to frolic in the Brooklyn water for about another half an hour before we noticed Spot and Skittery's ex-girlfriend watching us sharply. I frowned and pulled myself out of the water, waiting for Skittery to get out as well before I grabbed his hand for courage. I was relieved when in face of his ex, some one that everyone had predicted he would marry, he was so eager to hold my hand.

As we walked closer to them both I sighed at my inability to hate the girl. She had done everything in her power to hold onto Skittery to stop him knowing that I was in love with him. It seemed though that everyone else knew. I even heard that some of the newsies, like Racetrack Higgins had been placing bets. The Filly/Owl show down, betting on who would get Skittery.

Race told me later that he had got 70 Filly votes, to 30 Owl votes. I shrugged that thought away from me. I couldn't place all my faith in Skittery on bets that his FRIENDS had placed instead of him. His friend could quiet easily be wrong, it wouldn't be the first time. What I had to concentrate on was that he HAD chosen me. But that didn't mean he didn't still love her, a nagging voice reminded me. It was something that still worried me.

Did he love her or me?

Finally we stopped our trek in front of her and Spot.

"Hey." Skittery greeted Spot while we girls faced off quietly.

She kept looking at Spot then down at her feet. Ohh if she had got Spot Conlon Leader of Brooklyn to do something to my Skittery... I would kill her! That just wasn't fair you picked on me that was fine but not my boyfriend.

"... So anyway that's what we came to tell you about." The she-devil opened her mouth. I hadn't caught the first part of what Spot had said but found myself waiting breathlessly for what she would say. It was probably something bad. I was ready to strangle her. She would just have to get over Skittery.

I moved closer to Skittery putting my hands firmly in his my other hand on top of his as I glared at the crazy girl that was after my boyfriend.

Spot nudged her forward. "Well it's like this... I... um.. I want us still ta be friends. We was friends 'fore we went out and Ise miss d'at friendship. Also... I wanted to apologize for all the things I did to you before." She shocked me by apologizing and looking bashful.

Then Spot gently took her hand into his larger one and smiled at us both, "And, I also wanted ta tell ya d'at Spot and I are a thing..." She blushed.

I was ready to drop to the floor in shock. That was the last thing I expected. But it was also an opportunity to finally see where Skittery's feelings truly lay.

Skittery looked as stunned as I felt, but he speedily regained his composure and a wide smile spread across his face and he grabbed Spots hand shaking it heartily. "Congratulations!" He said happily. The next ten minutes involved us all congratulating each other and wishing everyone well.

Finally we parted ways. Skittery was smiling as his friends left and I was thrilling inside. Skittery was happy for them. He didn't love her he loved me! It was like a dream finally come true.

"I love you Skitts!" I said with a little squeeze of his arm that I was holding.

Skittery smiled down on my with adoration, "Can you believe that those two are together. I never would have thought I'd see the day that Filly Ingles went out was Spot Conlon." He said in amazement. "And I love you more then life itself Owl Pierce." He smiled and bent down to kiss me again.

The End


End file.
